


Finding a Hidden Pot of Gold

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Requests and Prompts [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Hinata is half-Irish haha, M/M, Silly, The team finds out by accident, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6285058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Accidentally yelling a phrase in Gaelic wasn't the best way to tell the team that you're half-Irish, Hinata figured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding a Hidden Pot of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> More tumblr requests! This time it's from an anon who said, "Can i request AU where everything is the same except Hinata is half-Irish and the team only found out bc he accidentally yelled out something in Gaelic?" 
> 
> Count this as a belated St.Paddy's Day gift haha :D Enjoy! <3

The sun shone bright and high in the sky, despite it being three o’clock in the afternoon. Below the hot light walked Kageyama and Hinata, bickering obnoxiously as they made their way to the Karasuno gymnasium.

 

It would have been a flawless afternoon for almost every member on the team. Tsukishima aced his test; Yamaguchi did the same. Takeda won a TV from a radio station, and the third years received acceptance letters from a variety of universities. The second years got word that they’d be going on a fun field trip, and Kageyama and Hinata only argued _one time_ instead of their usual _five._

 

However just as the world seemed as if it were perfectly aligned with the other planets, Coach Ukai marched in grumpier than usual, disheveled, and heavily sniffling.

 

Ukai coughed, grabbing everyone’s attention as he said, “I’m feeling like shit today. Everyone do ten laps around the gym and then set up the nets- we can just do a few games because I can’t coach right now.”

 

Nobody liked when Coach Ukai was feeling particularly bad, as it reminding the third years of the _old Ukai_. Not wanting to poke the bear, everyone complied with the orders despite being disappointed in the fact that they wouldn’t get any tips or new plays from him.

 

After fifteen minutes of setting up and tossing rogue volleyballs found in dusty crevasses of the gymnasium, Ukai called everyone to a gather by the benches.

 

“Look, I think this sickness is getting worse. I’m gonna head home and leave sensei in charge, but you better listen to Daichi and Suga for any instructions related to the actual game. Got it?”

 

The whole team nodded in response, and just as Ukai opened the door, Hinata screamed something towards him.

 

“Go raibh biseach ort gan mhoill!” Hinata’s hand flew up to cup his mouth quickly after every volleyball in the room dropped to the floor with a _thud_.

 

“Go raib-a what?” Ukai spluttered, eyes squinted in confusion and ever-so-slight judgment.

 

“U-uh, haha. I meant to say, get well soon?” The ginger boy spit out in return, retreating towards the farthest and most vacant spot in the room. His cheeks were flushed pink and he rubbed the back of his neck as if he were standing in front of the school during an assembly.

 

“What the fuck was that, Shouyou?” Noya yelled, bouncing up to him excitedly- after being punched by Suga for swearing, of course. Everyone in the room stood trying to decipher what the decoy had just said, or rather, what language it was that he spoke.

 

“Gaelic? I guess it’s kind of an odd time to tell you all that I’m half Irish, right?”

 

If there were milk in Kageyama’s mouth, it would currently be in a puddle on the gymnasium floor. There wasn’t any, so instead he chose to grab Hinata’s hair and give it a harsh tug.

 

Angrily, he faced Hinata, “Boke! We’re six months into the school year and you didn’t tell us!”

 

Tanaka, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Ukai were all laughing at the situation.

 

Tanaka’s eyes lit up, standing on top of the bleachers to announce his newfound epiphany.

  
“It all makes sense now… the orange hair, the extreme absence of height… Hinata’s a leprechaun!”

 

Had anyone ever seen such an intense poker face on Hinata Shouyou? Despite his stoic expression, the smiles and giggles from everyone made it unable for him to stay mad for long. It made it especially hard when Kageyama commented on the information moments later.

 

“C-coi…cute.”

 

“Gwaa! Kageyama-kun!” _Chu!_

 

Kageyama wondered if it was too late to trade in a leprechaun for a cooler magical creature- one that wasn’t absolutely adorable and one that didn’t embarrass him more than he embarrasses himself. He figured he’d probably have to deal with one for now.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure a majority of Irish people don't speak Gaelic however I wanted to stick to the request and make sure they got what they wanted :)
> 
> I hope it doesn't bug anyone too much haha, if you do happen to speak Irish and would like me to change it to the modern translation of "Get well soon" please feel free to do so ^_^ 
> 
> I also really appreciate any constructive criticism/general comments you have so don't hesitate! 
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you all have a lovely day/evening! <3


End file.
